


AngelOfDeath

by peachy_saturnss



Series: AngelsOfDeath [1]
Category: AngelsOfDeath - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, mega oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_saturnss/pseuds/peachy_saturnss
Summary: Finn and his girlfriend have been together for 6 years now, but just a few days before his beloved girlfriend's birthday, she is hit by a car - she isn't able to be saved. When Finn finds out who is responsible for her death, he's heartbroken - and enraged. Not only does he meet a reaper, but he becomes a god himself - let's see how this goes.





	AngelOfDeath

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't a fanfic, it's literally a thing i'm working on. I don't know if anyone will like it, since it's not in any actual fandoms except well...my own. The formatting is really weird, and im sorry about that, this is my first time writing in here so.............. Uhhhhhhh, not sure what else to write, but here we go (TW: death except it's not a major character, violence)

A God

Finn smiled as he walked down the familiar sidewalk to the local 6/12, where his girlfriend awaited him. She was working there part time, and she always spoke about how she was applying for a ton of other jobs, just so she could get out of the dorm sooner, rather than later.  
She was 18 and in college, her 19th birthday coming up soon - “May 23rd,” Finn sighed contently, trying to remember if she had asked for anything specific.  
Finn heard the familiar, excited squeal of his girlfriend as she ran out from behind the counter and nearly tackling him to the floor in a hug. “Babe!” she beamed, the familiar smile on her face making Finn blush, just as it had the day he met her - Zoe.  
“I’ll be out of work in 30 minutes, so you came just in time!” she smiled. “Glad to hear,” Finn beamed, picking up his, now squealing, girlfriend, and spinning her around in the middle of the small convenience store. “I need to work!” Zoe laughed as Finn dropped her to the ground. “Fine, then i’ll just buy a ton of stuff,” Finn joked, smiling brightly.  
That’s exactly what he did - he went around the store and bought whatever he could with the small amount of money he had left in his pockets. Zoe had scolded him for spending his money so carelessly, but she couldn’t help but smile.  
With that, the last thirty minutes seemed to pass faster than usual. Zoe couldn’t seem to get out of her uniform fast enough, throwing off the small tennis cap the employees were required to wear.  
Finn grabbed his smiling girlfriend’s hand, walking back the way he had came, planning to take her to her favorite place to be - the nearby lake.  
Zoe had always loved it there, always remarking how lucky she was to be near it. Of course, the walk from there to their campus was a long one, but to them, it was worth it.  
The second Zoe saw the small patches of sand in the distance, her eyes seemed to light up in excitement. Finn couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Zoe bounce in excitement. “Last one there is a rotten egg!” Zoe beamed, running across the empty street and flopping over onto the ground by the water.  
“Zoe!” Finn screamed, running right after her. “You can’t just run out into the street like that!” he scolded, worry apparent on his face. “Aw, calm down, i’m fine!” Zoe reassured him, a smile still on her face. “You’re lucky the street is pretty much dead right now,” Finn sighed, laying down next to his still smiling girlfriend, who ruffled his hair.  
For the next few hours, Finn found himself chasing after his girlfriend, who ran around in the sand, somehow always finding a way to get him soaked with the water there.  
They stayed there until 6:00 in the evening, Zoe whining about not wanting to go home the entire walk back to their campus. “Zoe, we had to leave at some point,” Finn laughed nervously. “But have you ever seen that place at night?” Zoe complained, pointing back to the lake , “It’s so beautiful!”  
Finn nodded. “I’m sure it is, but the walk back to the campus takes forever,” Finn pointed out. “A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt,” Zoe smiled, pulling on Finn’s arm, back towards the lake that was nicely illuminated by the setting sun. “No, Zoe, we need to get going,” Finn said sternly, crossing his arms. “Well, then i’m going without you!” Zoe smiled mischievously.  
Before Finn even knew what was happening, Zoe had let go of his hand and was running back down the sidewalk, giggling happily. “Zoe, stop!” Finn called after her, trying to catch up to her - Zoe just kept running, pausing only when she stood right across from the lake. “You’ll have to catch me first!” She laughed, running back out into the street.  
“Zoe, stop, you’ll get hurt!” Finn screamed, standing right at the edge of the sidewalk. “I’ll be fine!” Zoe smiled, skipping across the street - that was the last thing Finn ever heard her say.  
Before he even had time to react, a car began driving down the street towards her. Finn had screamed for them to stop, and for Zoe to move, but it all happened too fast. Zoe was like a deer in headlights by the time she had actually noticed the car - the driver wasn’t able to stop in time.  
Finn quickly ran out into the street, tears streaming down his face as he dragged the body of his girlfriend onto the sidewalk. “Call 911!” he screamed, the driver staring at him in horror.  
About ten minutes later, an ambulance showed up to rush them both to the hospital. The police stayed there to question the driver, who ended up being taken back to the station for further questioning.  
Finn sat outside in the waiting room, pacing back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. He had already called his professors to tell them he was “staying home sick.”  
Finally, a nurse came out from one of the hallways, a grim expression gracing her features. She pulled him into another room, sitting down on a chair across from the one Finn sat in. “I’m sorry, but Zoe didn’t make it,” the nurse said, tensing up as she said each word.  
Finn stared at her in horror - “No, she can’t be gone,” he mumbled, tearing up as the words tumbled out of his mouth. The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder, though he slapped it away, his eyebrows furrowing. “I need to see her, please,” he begged, standing up. The nurse just shook her head, trying to get him to sit back down. “I’m sorry, I can’t do that right now,” she said sadly , “I just need to ask you a few questions.”  
Finn shook his head. “I’m not saying anything until I see her,” he hissed, glaring at the woman, who stepped back in slight shock. “Please, we need to inform her family,” the nurse pleaded. “No!” Finn yelled.  
Finally, the nurse sighed. “You should step outside for a moment,” she mumbled, walking him outside the building. “What are they gonna do with her?” Finn asked, almost unable to see the nurse through his tear filled eyes. “The doctors are figuring it out right now,” the nurse said quickly , “It’s best not to focus on that right now.”  
“I’ll give you her mother’s number,” Finn said quietly, pulling out his phone from his back pocket and handing it to the nurse, who seemed slightly shocked, but thanked him nonetheless.  
“You can go back inside if you want, but please don’t stay out here by yourself,” the nurse said, smiling sadly. Finn just nodded, following the girl back inside. “I’ll be in her room with the doctor, but please don’t hesitate to ask any of the other nurses for anything, alright?” the nurse smiled again, sitting Finn down in a hallway away from all the other people. Finn just stayed silent, though the tears continued to stream down his face.  
Sighing, the nurse hurried down the hall, disappearing into one of the rooms, one Finn couldn’t quite see.  
The nurse was quick to lock the door behind her, not wanting anyone to see her. The room was empty, not counting the lifeless body of - “Zoe Smith,” the girl said aloud. “What a shame, so young,” she sighed, sitting on the side of the gatch bed the young girl had been provided.  
The nurse brushed the hair out of the girl’s face, knowing she wouldn’t be around to say anything about it. “I don’t think you’d want to be stuck in limbo forever though,” she sighed, frowning.  
In one swift movement, her nurse uniform was gone, replaced by an oversized, dark red waistcoat, a clean, white button up underneath it, as well as black pants and shoes to go along with it. Her stature almost seemed to become smaller, her hair going from a dark brown to a mix of red and white, split evenly down the middle.  
“Don’t worry though!” the girl beamed, her voice a bit louder than intended. “Your old pal Amami Saito is here to fix it!” she smiled , “I just need to find my scythe!”


End file.
